


My Dark Angel is My Broken Heart

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [100]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, emopoems, emotionalpoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	My Dark Angel is My Broken Heart

My Dark Angel is the broken heart  
World of Darkness   
Sorrow and sadness   
Pain to suffer   
All emotions   
Into   
A rack   
Not in good shape  
Heart isn’t whole   
All broken   
Into pieces   
Millions of hearts   
Shatter   
Like glass   
With the cries   
Rain   
Pouring hard   
As if they were   
Knives   
Cutting through   
This pain   
My body   
On a pour   
Of blood   
Through these   
Glass knives   
Of heartache   
And   
Emotions   
Even my eyes   
Cry in blood   
My heart   
Has no light   
There’s nothing   
Inside   
Is just pure   
Darkness   
Fallen on a pile   
Of dark feathers   
The lost heart   
Empty   
Of emotionless   
Is with an   
Angel   
Of darkness   
With a broken heart   
Lost soul   
Broken   
Emotionless   
Always heart broken   
This angel is the darkness of heartaches   
My Dark Angel is the broken heart


End file.
